


You don't even know

by tigragrece



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Au : No wives/no girlfriend, Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom & Julian are together since a long time, they decided to go public and not really hide their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't even know

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this fanfic while reading other stuff.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Tom and Julian are together since a while they are totally together and so in love. But no one knows about this.   
Both of them decide to post lots of pictures of them together in Instagram or Twitter or even Facebook.

"Wonderful lunch that we had" then some visits that they do or even pics of them "Time to see this movie" in every pic they are very close. They even mentioned each other in ITW.

For a while everyone have think that they were bro/friends and nothing more. 

Then one picture arrives where Tom says "Julian and I am trying to each the child how to really play Football" and the children are really near of Julian.   
Then Julian post a picture of the animal that have Tom.   
Everyone knew that Julian didn't have one but Tom Yes.

Then come the day where some journalist takes pictures of Tom and Julian having a date where they were touching their hands and act like a couple.   
The next day the news and rumor of Tom & Julian arrive. Some journalist are surprised, some say that it's a romance, some are not supported then some accepted this.  
The team supported them and say no comments to the Journalist.

Then one day Julian and Tom do one press conference with their hand together telling "We are together as a couple for a long time, we never say anything because it's our private life. But we had enough to hide, we are in love, my child's love Julian, our team is supportive and even our family"

Some days later, one Instagram post arrives with one image of them with one ring where they say "My future husband"

**END**


End file.
